


Keep My Promise, Melt The Ice

by JD_Steiner



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #gallavich, #truelove, Death, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: Mickey's last relationship ended badly in a blow-up of fighting and arguing that left him lonely, emotional and depressed. Now, many months later, he can't ignore the primal need for sex and the fact that jerking off isn't working so great anymore.Ian is still a dancer at the Fairy Tale and has been hiding a secret under the eyeliner and the sex for a living.....**Trigger Warning**If any of the above-mentioned tags bother you, stop reading now. Material contained within may trigger people who have suffered certain trauma.





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck, I really need to get laid Mickey thought to himself as he made his way through the streets of Chicago towards Boystown to see if he could find some action. Even though it was toward the end of winter, he drove with the driver side window down, a cigarette between his fingers, not scared of the south side's mean streets any other neighborhood or the cold for that matter. 

Ever since his last relationship ended, if you could even call it that, he hadn't been able to get it off of his mind like it was nagging at him every fucking second of every day.   
“Fuck!” He swore in frustration, smacking the steering wheel with the palm of his hand that held the cigarette. In front of him, an older green Pontiac cut him off, revving it's engine and honking at him. Mickey stuck his head out the driver side window, flipping the driver off as the light changed  
“Yeah, Fuck You Too! Asshole!”  
He could hear laughter from the car as they took off  
“ Fuckin' Shitheads.”

Finally, pulling into Boystown, he found himself even tenser than when he had left home.   
Taking the last drag of the cigarette, he tossed the butt out the window as he rolled his head and shrugged his tense shoulders a bit. It had also been a while since he's had to pay for sex and he had always been finicky, if you could call it that, about who he picked to be his companion for the night. 

As he turned down the street towards the Fairy Tale, slush splashing under his tires, an attractive young man stood on the corner smoking a cigarette. Dressed in a shiny sequin silver shirt, black and pink fur boa and tight red jeans – or were they pleather? Either way, Mick decided, he was fuckin' hot in 'em.   
He had to fuckin' work to contain his erection as the redhead came strolling over to the car window, leaning down, all six feet of him, so long and lean, resting his arms on the door and greeting him with a cute, boyish smile.   
“Hey babe, lookin' for a good time?”  
Mick just nodded, unable to do anything else  
Ok, the dark eye makeup was a little much for Mick's liking but there was something about him, a charm..an attraction? 'No don't be stupid' he told himself 'You don't believe in that crap' as he glanced over at his passenger seat the young man came around the car and opened the door, got in. Mick could see his passenger was shivering a bit, so he reached over and turned up the heat.   
“You're not a cop; are you?”  
“Nope, just a lonely south side boy with needs.”  
The young man smiled “So, south side boy, what's your name?” He leaned over to whisper the next part in Mick's ear, that made him shiver “ I need to call you something tonight while I'm rockin' your world....”  
“Mickey” he grinned as Ian leaned over again and whispered  
“Alright, Mickey, I'm Ian... let's have some fun.” sticking out his tongue to barely lick Mick's ear.   
Mick didn't let on, but this really turned him on, well at least he didn't think he did until his companion smiled, looking down at Mick's crotch and back up at him again.  
“Alright, playboy, you're on!” Mick started the car and heading around the block, headed back toward the south side and the Back of the Yards neighborhood. The whole way there, Ian hung off of Mick, kissing his neck ever so slowly, ever so seductively making him shudder after each one as he licked with a slight flicker of his tongue; before his lips found the next spot. The fur on the boa Ian wore around his neck tickling his own neck as it trailed lightly over his skin, sensual, arousing it made his whole body tingle as he ran through the stop sign, a trail of vehicle horns blaring from behind him.  
“Oh, Shit!...we better knock that shit off until we get to where we're goin.. almost there anyway.” Mick squeaked out although, in reality, he was about to cum in his pants.

They climbed the stairs of the older apartment building that still had some of old Chicago's rustic charm. Wood-paneled walls gave way to paint and exposed brick. Window and doors here were framed in rich, dark wood all accented by a blue and white tile floor, dingy under their feet.   
Mickey unlocking the apartment door, jiggling the key a bit, entering first, Ian right behind him closed the door forcefully once they were inside, using his weight to push Mick up against it with his open right hand up against the door for support. Leaning in he kisses Mickey, who resists at first but after a few seconds leans into it and is enjoying it too; moaning as Ian leans in, their bodies pressing together, touching this way for the first time.   
Ian's pale freckled skin smooth under his hands, ginger hair, soft despite the use of product. He grabs a handful of hair at the back of Ian's head; their warm mouths against each other, the boa he wore around his neck was tickling and Mick reached up, grabbing it he pulled at it and it falls to the floor as Ian moved down to his neck, kissing gently, lips barely touching skin as fingers lightly caress the other side of his neck and face. At the same time he grabbed the bottom of the sweater Mick wore, pulling it up over his head.  
Mick shuddered; moaning as their mouths found each other again, the sweater thrown to the floor by Ian who was grinding against him roughly.  
“Whoa, you're fuckin' ready to go, aren't you, sparky” Mick commented as their lips parted so they could get some air.  
Ian grinned “I'm here to please!”  
“You gonna show me what else that mouth of yours can do?” Mick whispered, leaning in close, letting his lips barely touch Ian's ear as he undid the button of Ian's bright red jeans, pulling them down; quite pleased at what he saw.

They make their way, fumbling as they discarded the rest of their clothes; over to the bed of the studio apartment where dark wood floors gave way to lighter paneled wood walls giving the space a modern look with black counter tops in the kitchen and black fixtures and framing. More manly, simple; homey.   
The edge of the bed meets the backs of Mickey's knees and they fall on to the gray patterned duvet; mouths locked together, Ian grinding against Mickey who arched up to meet him, moaning with a grin on his face as Ian leaned down and kissed his neck, moving down to his chest, kissing down his torso in a straight line before taking Mickey's hard cock in his mouth.  
Mickey moaned; arching up, the sensation that greeted him almost overwhelming; almost thrusting him over the edge right then as Ian took the full length of his dick in his mouth  
“Fuck!” Mickey moaned again as Ian teased the top of his dick with his tongue a little before pulling away.  
“Why'd you stop? That felt fuckin' amazing!”  
Ian grinned, crawling back up over the bed to face Mickey as his hands came down on either side of Mickey's head, their eyes met..the greenest eyes of emerald that Mick had ever seen and a boyish grin that instantly made his stomach flutter up into his throat and his heart melt.  
“Ready?”  
Mickey nodded, feeling Ian press his erection up against him as he tore open a condom wrapper with his teeth before applying the condom almost expertly.  
Ian entered him slowly, holding Mickey's gaze as he did so, watching the expression on his face of pleasure, a wide grin as he moans, arching up to meet Ian who moans too before leaning down to kiss Mickey. As their lips part their eyes immediately meet again. Ian takes Mickey's hands, never breaking his gaze as he thrusts a little harder, building towards a release for both of them. 

Mickey finishes first, leaving cum all over Ian's torso; Ian leaning down, pressing his body, hard, into Mickey's, his chin pressing into Mickey's shoulder as he leans down, moaning into his ear as he releases, giving Mickey's hands a squeeze before collapsing on top of him with his full weight;burying his head into Mick's shoulder, kissing his neck affectionately before he moves off of him to lay down beside him on the bed, nuzzling into his neck again; his hand on Mickey's chest as he cuddles in as close as he can. 

Mick laid there, tucking his right arm behind his head, the other which is under Ian's head is starting to tingle and will probably soon go numb. His whole body still vibrating from the rush of the orgasm and the sparks that flew between them. Even now as he felt Ian's breath on his neck, the warmth of Ian's body, the presence the spark was still there, arching between them, an energy that he hadn't felt in a long time, so strong and so true.  
Beside him, Ian's body shuddered and shook with a sob, the emotion so strong that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hold it back and it had turned into full-blown ugly-crying.  
“Whoa, Ian hey..hey...” Mick turned towards him on the bed, Ian keeping his face buried, turning more towards the blankets he continued to sob, his whole body jerking.

Mickey moves in close, wrapping his other arm around Ian comfortingly “Hey, somethin' wrong? C'mon, look at me.”  
Ian's response of “No” sounded fearful and almost infantile, followed by a sniffle like a toddler as he tried to further bury his head in the duvet.   
“Hey, hey c'mon, was it that bad?” he joked.  
“I..it's not you...” Ian's words were muffled by the duvet and Mick couldn't hear him “What was that, mumbles?”  
Ian raises his head to look at Mickey, his face streaked with eyeliner, under that, his eyes were red   
“It's not you....well, it is you, in a way..it's not bad.” He pushed himself up on the bed on his knees in front of Mickey who sat up, curious.  
“I...I'm falling for you, Mickey. Hard.”  
Mickey raised an eyebrow, urging Ian to continue “Really?”  
Ian nods “I don't know if you felt it, but there's a spark between us.” He shuffled on his knees so that their faces were inches apart as he said this, kissing Mickey slowly; feeling the warmth of their mouths,as the sparks once again flew between them.  
Pausing and pulling away, Ian took a couple of deep breaths, whispering “Do you feel that?” Taking Mickey's hand, he places it on his chest over his heart.  
Mickey smiles “Yeah, I felt it too...so what's the problem?”  
“My Boyfriend.”  
“Your boyfri....What?!.....Boyfriend?”  
Ian glanced over at him “Stevie and I have been together for almost five months now,he says he loves me. Says that he can give me a much better life than I've had so far.”  
“I hear a 'but' in there.”  
Ian sighed, hesitating but decided it was best just to be fully honest “He's abusive, physically, verbally, mentally....and controlling”  
“Jesus....”  
“He wants to know where I am going when I will be back and exactly how much I made in one night so he knows how much to take. If I lie, he beats me while he yells at me and calls me every name under the sun.”  
“Exactly how much of your wages does he take?”  
“Half.”  
“If he takes half your wages, he's your fuckin' Pimp!..and that don't fly with me.....This Stevie fucker got a last name?”  
“If he does, I don't know it, on the street he only goes by Stevie.”  
“Where's your phone?”  
“Why?”  
“Where is it?”  
“Um, over there in the pocket of my jeans.”  
“Shit!”  
Still stark naked, Mickey up and leaps off of the bed, making his way across the familiar space towards the door where clothes had first begun to be discarded. The red pants that Ian was wearing were easy to spot and Mickey took a dive toward them as he came up over the step and into the kitchen area. Sure enough, he fished Ian's phone out of the back pocket and getting to his feet, took it over to the sink.   
“What are you doing?” Ian asked, sitting on the edge of the bed now, grabbing tissues from the bedside table, wiping off the sticky mess left by Mickey.  
Mickey turned on the garb-orator and as it turned on, it made an awful churning sound of hungry metal.   
He took the back off of the phone, taking the battery out he dropped it in first, followed by the phone which was ground around violently for about twenty seconds before it was in tiny bits.   
“My Phone!”  
Mickey turned off the appliance and it went quiet again.  
“Don't worry, we'll get you a new one. He was using that phone to track you, control you. That stops Right Fuckin' Now.”  
“But if I don't check in I....”  
“Didn't you hear me? That stops. Now. Do you have any idea of where you could find him?”  
“Uh, probably drinking at his favorite watering hole, watching the ball game. If he's not there, then he's at Wrigley Field. The watering hole is a dive bar on the south side called the Alibi Room.”  
Mick snickered at this, unlocking his cell phone “If I was rich and I had the choice, I would be at the field, not on the fuckin' south side at the Alibi Room.”

Dialing a number, he put the phone to his ear. After a few rings came a male voice on the other end of the line.  
“Hello?”  
“Iggy! Listen, I need you to find Colin and tell him to get his dick outta whatever pussy he's in. I got a job I need done, today...” Mickey walked away at this point so Ian couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.   
When he did come back into the kitchen area, he had a smile on his face as he began to make them coffee.   
“What was that all about?” Ian got up off the bed and came into the kitchen to join him.  
“What? My comment about the Alibi Room?” Mick asked as Ian joined him, wrapping his arms around Mickey's torso, letting his hands slide down lower and lower making Mick smile.  
“When you were on the phone just now.”  
Mick turned to face Ian “As of right now, you're not going to have to worry about that bastard hurting you ever again!” he watched Ian's face breaks out into an ear to ear grin, which looked ridiculous under the eyeliner streaked cheeks, eyes tearing up again; standing there in all his naked glory.  
“I....I don't know what to...say.” All of Ian's underlying emotions flickered to the surface as tears fell down his cheeks, leaving him half-stuttering, trying to find the words.  
“Uh, Thank You would be a good start.”  
“That's not enough to even start.” Ian took Mickey by the hand “You're my hero.”  
This made Mickey smile, blushing a little. No one had ever called him that before. A thief and a bully, definitely; but never a hero.   
“Come with me, let me show you.” he pulled Mickey toward him, kissing him passionately before pulling away.  
“Point the way to the bathroom.”  
Mick pointed to a door just off of the kitchen in a small alcove and Ian walked backward toward it, tugging on Mick's hand, a 'come-hither' cat ate the canary smile on his face as he opened the door, leading the way inside.

On the counter, the coffee pot sputtered to life emitting steam as coffee began to trickle into the carafe. The Duran Duran song Come Undone began to play on the radio on the counter. In the bathroom, steam poured out of the shower stall as Mickey's hands pressed up against the glass accompanied by moans of pure pleasure filling the bathroom as Ian's hands appeared on the glass atop Mickey's.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the story...  
> Thank you all for the kind comments in regards to this fic. Your encouragement itself to continue on with this story has been inspiring. 
> 
> Also a thank you to a certain fanfic club on Facebook ;) you know who you are! And it's members who reside in both places.   
> To those of you inspired to come here by the fanfic club, welcome to Ao3!!

Steam wafted from the bathroom as the door opened and Ian and Mickey came back into the main area of the apartment, dressed in nothing but towels and satisfied grins.   
On the countertop, next to the coffee pot, Mickey's phone began to trill loudly, signaling an incoming call. Crossing the space, he grabbed the device, unlocking it.  
“Yo!”  
“Bro!” came Mickey's older brother, Colin's voice on the other end of the line “We're at the Alibi and he's not in this fuckin' dive.”  
In the background, he could hear the proprietor, Kev says “Hey, that's my dive you're talkin' about!... Hey Mick!”  
Walking over to the dresser, he opened it, taking out rumpled jeans and a t-shirt for himself  
“What do you mean he's not fuckin' there?” he gave a frustrated groan “Ok, fuckin' find him and call me when this shit's done.” he wiggled into the clean pair of jeans as he said this; pausing for a second “I don't know, ask around, someone gotta know who he is....Ok, later..”   
Hanging up the call, he laid his phone down on the bed before pulling the shirt on over his head.   
“Shit!” he smacked his open palm down next to the phone just as there was a loud pounding on the entrance to the apartment building below.  
Rummaging in the drawer quickly he grabbed a shirt and jogging pants for Ian, tossing them at him before going to the old window, he pushed it up with a bit of resistance and stuck his head out so he could see below.  
“What the Flying Fuck?!”

Looking down, Mickey could see a tough-looking, hefty black man, dressed in a purple pinstripe suit speaking to one of the three goons, dressed in black t-shirts and jeans with bulletproof vests over top. They wore sunglasses.  
“Who the Fuck are you?”  
“I know my Ian is in there! Ian! Get your sorry ass down here, Now!” he pointed a finger at Mickey “You better have paid him or I'm gonna beat the shit outta you, ya punk!”  
“Yeah? Is that so?”  
Mickey looked back at Ian who was standing behind him, scared before turning back to the stranger. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.  
“Oh, so you must be that sleaze, Stephan or Stacey, or whatever the fuck your name is... Well, I got news for you, motherfucker, that Shit's done! He's done with you, so...” Mick flipped him off with both hands  
“Fuck You!”  
“Oh yeah? Ian, I said get your ass down here, NOW!”   
'Yeah? What are you gonna do?”  
“Don't make me come up there!”  
“You think so, huh?”  
Downstairs, Mick could hear the sound of the bastard and his goons breaking in through the front door, the crescendo of breaking glass as it fell to the floor.  
Mick moved away from the window turning to Ian who looked scared, standing there in the clothes Mick had provided him with.  
“Now what do we do?” Ian timidly asked  
“We fuckin' fight.” picking up his phone, he dialed Colin's number, the older Milkovich picked up after a couple of rings.  
“Yello?”  
“It's Mick, I need you to come to my place, now, I've got a situation. That Fuckin' creep is here and is currently trashing my building and he's coming for me and Ian. I need you here in case things get too hairy...Hurry the Fuck up!” he hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket. Going over to the nightstand by the bed, he opened the drawer, pulling out a 9mm pistol, magazine, and ammo. Loading the firearm almost expertly, with a little bit of cockiness and snark, he snapped the mag into place, taking off the safety. Nestling the gun into the waistband of his jeans, he rifles through the drawer again, this time pulling out a knife which he sticks between his belt and jeans on the opposite side of the gun.   
“There's a baseball bat under the bed...” was all Mickey manage to say to Ian as there came a violent banging on the door before it flew open, half off of its hinges, wood splintering and going everywhere.  
Pulling the gun from his waistband, Mick pointed it at the newcomers.  
“What The Fuck!” Mick pointed at the door “You're going to pay for that!”   
“Ian! Why are you wearing that? Get your clothes back on, you're coming with me!” Stevie ordered Ian who didn't budge.  
“Like Fuck he is! Didn't you fuckin' hear me or are you fucking deaf? I said he's done with you!”  
“Now! Ian!” 

Stevie snapped to Ian who was still standing behind Mickey and wielding the baseball bat.   
“As for you, little man, you got yourself into some big trouble here.” He said to Mickey “You don't know how this works, do you? I'm taking Ian and you owe me three hundred dollars, so hand 'em both over or prepare for the worst beating of your life!”  
“I don't?” Mick pointed the gun steady, confident “You really think I don't know how this works?”  
He let out a little chuckle as the two muscular goons stepped in front of Stevie and he took aim.   
“Your 'roid monsters come any closer, I am gonna blow out a knee cap!”  
“Boys!” Stevie ordered his goons “Grab Ian, bring him to me; then beat this fucker within an inch of his life. If he survives, it will be a lesson not to mess with me or touch any of my boys, ever again.”

As the goons stepped forward, Mickey kept his word, pulling the trigger; the bullet finding it's intended target in the kneecap of the goon farthest on the left. The hulking man turned into a blubbering mess, howling in pain as he dropped to the floor.  
“I do know how this works, Bitch! I'm South-side.”  
“Get him!”  
Two other goons lunged at Mickey; Stevie made his way toward Ian who began to back up, holding up the bat, body shaking.  
“Come here Ian, I've missed you. I will show you how much I've missed you when we get home.” Stevie had a devious smile on his face as he said this and Ian knew exactly what that meant.  
“No.” Ian tried to say it confidently but his voice cracked, he sounded more like a mouse.  
“What was that? Did you just say no to me?” He reached out, quickly grabbing Ian by the upper arm roughly before he could back away any further.   
“Ow! Let go!”  
Stevie gripped Ian's arm harder as he pulled Ian toward him “Maybe I should show you right here what you've got coming to you, ya mouthy little slut.”  
Meanwhile, the other two goons were holding Mickey down and already laying into him a little when their boss turned to them.  
“Marcus, Lyle; pull his ass up. I want to make sure he sees what I am about to do to Ian before we really beat him. Give him something to think about....”  
They complied, doing as told, half pulled Mickey to his feet. Having already worked his face, his right eye was beginning to blacken and his mouth was bloody.  
“Mickey!” Ian yelled only to have Stevie slap him across the face and yank the baseball bat from his hand, threatening Ian with it.  
“Shut up, you little twink!”  
Turning back to Ian, he undid his own belt buckle and let his jeans drop to the floor. Grabbing the front of Ian's jogging pants, he pulled Ian toward him forcefully, pulling them down and pressing himself against Ian “Get ready for a good pounding, heh heh, when I am done you 'aint gonna be able to sit down!”  
“No, Stevie, stop!... Ow!”

Stevie gripped Ian's arm harder, forcefully guiding him to the bed where he threw Ian down, face down, halfway onto the bed, face buried in the duvet.  
“No, this won't work.” he almost said to himself before grabbing Ian by the hips and flipping him over. Tears had already begun to run down Ian's face.  
“There, that's better..” Stevie leaned in over Ian; smiling devilishly “You deserve what you've got coming to you for betraying me, Ian. You deserve this and you are just going to take it, I'm going to have my way with you while your friend here, watches. Then, I am going to kill him and you are going to watch me do that...” he grins, pulling a knife from somewhere, he holds it to Ian's throat “That's just the start of your punishment.”  
“Please, No! Don't!...” Ian whimpered, trying to hold back more tears. “I...I.....”  
Stevie slapped him again “What did I say about talkin', Twink?”

Wasting no time, Stevie entered Ian, making him cry out in pain as his body automatically fought back. Ian tensed up as Stevie grabbed him by the hips, thrusting a little harder making him cry out again and he clenched his eyes shut.  
“Mother Fucker!” Mickey yelled at Stevie, finding this hard to watch. Every time he would turn away, the goons would take turns laying into him to make him comply, and bein' fuckin' pistol-whipped hurt!  
Mickey clenched his eyes shut, he knew what was coming and sure enough, not to his face with a pistol this time, but a foot directly to the family jewels.   
Mickey doubled over and sank to his knees on the floor, hands between his legs like a scared dog does with its tail. “My Motherfuckin' Balls!”  
One of the goons laughed as Mickey sank to the floor on his side, moaning, putting his hand in the air, flipping them off “Fuck You!”  
Stevie stopped and turned to them, speaking to Mickey “Maybe I shouldn't be so fast to kill you..maybe I should wait around until I can get hard again and fuck you too...see how you like it, seeing as you like them...well endowed like my Ian here.”  
“Would you stop calling me that?” Ian spoke up which earned him a smack on the ass from Stevie before being entered roughly again.   
“Mouthy aren't we?... Maybe we should devote more time to using that mouth, elsewhere.”  
Ian glared at him, ignoring the pain associated with each thrust, well trying to anyway but after a few minutes, he couldn't hold it in anymore and just let the tears come, streaming down his face and blurring his vision so he wouldn't have to see Stevie taking advantage of him like this.   
A gunshot rang out, echoing off of the walls, Ian felt something warm and wet splatter onto his face before Stevie fell on top of Ian with his full weight. It took Ian a few seconds to realize that the splatter was Stevie's blood and maybe bits of brain matter.   
From elsewhere in the room, Ian could hear fighting, more gunshots and two more bodies hitting the floor with a thud as they went down. As he struggled to push Stevie off, grunting under the weight, an unfamiliar voice asked “What happened? How come they got the best of you? Turnin' into a wuss or somethin' little brother?”  
“They overpowered us, you seen 'em! They were big motherfucker's!” Mick answered as he and his brothers came to help Ian. Hoisting Stevie's corpse off, they let him fall to the floor, all of them covered in blood in some way or other.

“Ian, are you alright?” Mickey asked, crawling onto the bed beside him.  
“Holy...Fucking...Shit...” was all Ian was able to say, his expression one of shock as he reached up and touched his face. Pulling his hand back, he studied the blood and bits of brain matter and skin on his fingers for a moment, puzzled.   
“What the hell just happened?”  
“Ian, I want you to meet my brothers, Colin..” He pointed to the taller, dark-haired sibling before turning to the blonde “And Iggy.”   
“Hey, guys.”  
Mickey turned to his brothers “Now fuck off for a minute, go for a smoke or somethin'.”  
Colin and Iggy did as told, heading out of the now broken door and down the hall toward the staircase leaving the two of them alone.

Mick watched them go, sure they were out of earshot before he turned to Ian; who was already ugly-crying, overwhelmed with the whole situation. Mick let him be for a few minutes, his own heartbreaking for Ian and what they had just gone through. He was also unsure of what he should do.   
“I need you.” Came Ian's voice from beside him, sounding sad and desperate, pitiful.  
Mick looked over at Ian who was sitting up, bracing himself, palms flat on the bed.   
As soon as he saw Mick look over, Ian couldn't help but start crying again.

A few seconds later he could feel Mick's arms come around his torso, one hand rubbing his back, his head rested on Ian's shoulder.  
“I'm here, Ian, I'm right here.” he could feel Ian sob “It's ok, let it out, let it all out...”  
Before he knew it, Ian's arms were around his neck and Ian was sobbing into his chest uncontrollably like his heart was breaking. As Mick listened to him cry in the silence of the room around them, his heart, he realized, was breaking a little too. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of what they had just gone through. It was obvious that it had deeply upset Ian but he didn't want to push too hard, at least not right now. He trusted that Ian would come forth with the details when he was good and ready, after all, they barely knew each other yet, he felt a connection with Ian who now moved down to lay his head in Mickey's lap.  
Mickey thought he heard Ian whimper, his hand moving automatically to stroke Ian's hair comfortingly like he used to sometimes when Yevgeny was younger and came out of his room after having a nightmare.   
He found himself whispering “Shh, it's ok, it's alright..” like you would to a child who had been traumatized. And again, he thought of his son in New York...

Shaking it out of his immediate thoughts, for now, he filed it away for later before checking on Ian. He had quieted down a bit now and was rocking himself back and forth on Mickey's lap and biting on his knuckle trying to hold back but the emotion crashed over him and it felt like his whole body was vibrating, like a good body stone or the rush of caffeine. Yet he felt like his whole mind was going to explode any second with all the thoughts rushing in all at once and crowding up his brain.   
The feeling of hopelessness dragged over him and a pit of despair sat deep in his stomach as he just led there, rocking gently back and forth. Inside his head, a tiny voice seemed to whisper that life wasn't worth living anymore; it would just be easier to end it all. Although Mickey was right there, he felt so helpless, so alone. Tears came again, silently this time, and he let them as he shut his eyes, letting them fall into Mickey's lap; not wanting to see the four dead bodies that still lay on the apartment floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *RumbleFish14* - If there is anyone I can think of that could take this fic and run with it in the same sort of writing style, it would be you!

Mick decided that it wasn't a good idea to stay in the apartment after what happened; so he decided to look for another place, asking Ian to move in with him. Now, as they lay in their bed, he watched the back of Ian's head as he slept, wondering if Ian was dreaming and if so, what it was he dreaming about?   
Most nights were spent like this, unable to sleep and worrying about Ian or comforting him during and after a bad nightmare, spooning with him for hours and feeling Ian's trembling body next to his own, his mouth next to Ian's ear he would whisper “Shh, it's OK...It's OK, I'm right here.” while Ian was still half asleep. Or if he did wake up some times they would just lie there awake together, until the sun came up and Mick would listen to Ian talk about his nightmares 

Tonight was no exception....

Mickey turned back over in bed to look at the clock 2:33 a.m. Shit! He needed some sleep before he officially had to be up for work in the morning.   
“Fuck!” he whispered to himself as he stared at the ceiling, wide awake with one person on his mind, the sexy fiery redhead that slept ever so lightly next to him, that was his.  
The worry that crept into his brain kept him awake. Worry about the man that he had fallen for, hard when he thought he hadn't believed in that love at first sight bullshit. The same shit that was now making him crazy.....

He couldn't help it though, he loved Ian more and more each day; he wanted what was best for the both of them (instead of just himself for once) and he wanted them to do it, together. Yeah, it sounded cheesy, especially for a Milkovich. His gut, on the other hand, said it was the right idea. Breaking the cycle or some shit...  
As long as Ian was by his side and he had someone to share this life with, he would be happy. 

Ian stirred in his sleep, fingers twitching he murmured something Mick couldn't make out followed, quietly at first, with “No!..........No!” getting louder as he began to thrash around as if trying to escape from someone's grip “No! No!..”Nooo!”  
“Shh, Shhh it's just me, I'm right here...”   
Ian bolted upright in bed as Mick barely touched his arm, springing to his feet like a deer that had been startled.   
Mick could easily tell, Ian was visibly shaken by the wild look in his eyes, his body trembled slightly as Mick followed him out of the bedroom and into the main living area of the apartment where he began to pace; picking up various items, testing their weight before putting them back down.  
“What are you doing?” he asked Ian after watching for a few minutes, it had started to get on his nerves, triggering him a bit, making him anxious. He didn't get a response from Ian, so he tried again.  
“Why don't you come back to bed? We have four more hours before we actually have to be up.” Mickey said suggestively “We could make the best of it....”  
Crossing the space, he went to Ian, smiling “How does that sound?”He cocked an eyebrow only to have Ian pull away again. “Are you even listening?”  
Ian went and glanced out the window, pushing the slats of the blinds on the floor to ceiling patio door apart with his fingers. Carefully, he studied their surroundings outside, even though they were a couple of stories up. The street was quiet as it was still early morning and a fog had settled in off of Lake Michigan giving the city an eerie feel. Street lights gave off an off-white glow that barely cut through the fog as rain drizzled down leaving it wet enough for streetlights and neon signs to be reflected off of the pavement. His eyes darted wildly, searching for movement of any sort, like a cat scanning its territory for trespassers.

Meanwhile, Mick had crossed the room to him again with a sigh. Physically he felt tired, mentally he was exhausted. Keeping tabs on Ian at all hours was like having to take care of a cross between a helpless newborn and a toddler. Waking up every few hours, if he was lucky, soothing Ian back to sleep before he could try to do the same himself. Surprisingly, as tired as he was, he was still able to maintain an erection, seeing Ian standing there in his boxers, red hair mused, standing on end. That chiseled jaw-line with the slightest five o'clock shadow, freckled skin. Mick stepped in front of Ian, his hands going up to Ian's broad shoulders, trailing down his bare chest, running down his torso to his six-pack abs. Letting his fingers linger there a moment, drinking him in, the way he looked in the moonlight coming in through the window.   
He looked up at Ian, their eyes met and surprisingly held “Do I have your attention?” Mick smiled seductively, running his thumbs down over Ian's hips, barely touching his skin before wrapping his hands around and pulling Ian close. “Or shall I continue?” grinning devilishly up at Ian who now smiled too, glancing at the window again.  
“Don't make me, but I will suck your dick right here, if that's what I gotta do to get your full, undivided attention.” he glanced down at Ian's partial erection before reaching into his boxers and cupping it with his hand, their bare chests touching as Ian leaned down a bit to kiss Mickey who gave his cock a few light strokes. Ian moaned into the kiss, pushing himself into Mickey his mouth hanging open slightly as their lips parted, giving him the answer he was seeking.   
With a sly grin, he moved his hand, letting his fingers graze over the bottom of Ian's balls, making him shudder. Ian was just where Mickey wanted him.   
Taking Ian's hand they went back to the bedroom, stopping at the edge of the bed he shoves Ian playfully onto it with a grin before removing Ian's boxers followed by his own. Climbing on top, he straddles Ian, grinding against him slowly, a couple of times and he starts to leak from the tip of his cock, pressing against Ian gently is all the encouragement that he needs, arching up to meet Mickey with a satisfied groan as Mickey enters him slowly, gently as they begin to rock together until Mick sees that Ian is about to come.  
“Not yet..” He teases, pulling out, earning a quizzical yet desperate look from Ian who was right on the edge of release. Moving up, he plants his mouth on Ian's; grinding as he does so before moving to kiss Ian's neck, ever so lightly, trace with his tongue down Ian's neck to his chest, kissing down his torso and those rock-hard abs before taking the tip of Ian's cock in his mouth. He could feel Ian under him, shuddering and shaking as he sucked, playing with the tip of the cock with his tongue. Ian's eyes rolled back in his head as his back arched up off of the bed as he came, Mick grabbing Ian by the legs, took Ian's load in his mouth, it tasted sweet, like sugar. The man did like his sweets.....there wasn't a morning that went by that Ian didn't have a sugary bowl of cereal in his hands along with his coffee which was usually nearby.   
“Turn over, Sugar.” He playfully teased “It's my turn.”  
Grabbing a pillow, Ian lay over it, propped up on his arms, still shaking from the orgasm he resisted a little as Mick entered him again.  
“Ow!”  
“Sorry.”

Once again, he took it slow at first until Ian relaxed, his hands gently on Ian's hips for leverage  
“Oh yeah, this feels so good...”  
Ian let out a little groan, it felt good for him too, was he starting to get hard again already?   
He felt Mickey bend down, hovering over him for a moment before kissing next to his ear, down the side and back of his neck..across his shoulders as he moaned, his lovers' lips soft and sensual on his skin with each kiss made him want to melt.   
“Mmmhmmm” he moaned again “Mickey...”  
“The way you say my name is so fuckin' sexy, say it again...” Mick encouraged  
“Mickey...” Ian whispered as Mick turned him over, their eyes meeting again, his cock fully erect and he could already feel it throbbing for a second release as he whispered the name of the one that he trusted, the one that he loves.  
Sensing this too, Mick reached down, stroking Ian's cock as he entered him again this time intending to finish. Letting go of Ian's cock after teasing a bit, he leans in over Ian; thrusting hard and fast, pure lust and desire taking over as they share a deep, passionate kiss as Mick thrusts harder grunting as Ian cries out in pleasure under him. Their bodies briefly touch over and over again as through throes of passion; they finish at the same time. Ian's load ending up smeared on both their torsos as Mick falls onto the bed beside Ian, exhausted; a sly cat ate the canary grin on his face as he looks at his lover. This was the closest that they had felt in at least a month, maybe longer. As the days had begun to run into one another; with everything going on, he had lost count.

In hindsight, the plan had worked out better than expected. Ian now looked almost as exhausted as he did so hopefully, he would sleep soundly. Now as he looked at Ian who lay on his back on the mattress, his head on the pillow turned and Ian is looking at him, wearing a satisfied and happy smile.  
“What did you call me, earlier?” he asked Mick sleepily, his eyes feeling heavy.  
“Whadda ya mean? Like when?”  
“When you told me it was your turn and to turn over.”  
Mick couldn't help but let out a little laugh   
Ian's smile got wider “I thought it was cute.”   
Mick could only grin “Don't get used to it, I usually don't do all the mushy shit. That one just happened to slip out.”  
Ian turned over in bed, putting one muscular arm over Mickey, pinning him “Really? I swear you were trying to say something.”  
“Like what?” Mick asked  
“Like I L.....” Ian started to say, stopping himself when he realized what he was about to do.  
“Nice try, wise guy!” he shot back as Mick pushed him off playfully, back onto his side of the bed.  
“Hey, it was worth a shot, I almost got you to say it!” Mick settled back down in bed and immediately, Ian's arm came around him and he could feel the warmth of Ian's body next to his.   
Felt his breathing slow....  
Heart rate decrease,  
Body relax...

Finally, a chance to sleep......

Waking up before the alarm sounded had become an art that Mickey had learned years ago when it came to learning to avoid his alcoholic, homophobic, racist father. Combine this with anger issues and you had the time bomb that is Terry Milkovich. Mickey would rather get up to avoid him than face his father's wrath that early in the day.   
Picking up the phone, he disengages the alarm so it won't wake Ian who is now sleeping soundly on his back, snoring softly. He looks adorable! Mickey noted to himself, even in the darkened room, the first signs of daylight on his face creating a silhouette of his features.  
Slipping out of bed, he creeps around to Ian's side and picks up Ian's jeans from the floor that he had been wearing the day before, his wallet, as Mick suspected, was still in the back pocket.  
Fishing it out, he quietly crept to the bedroom door, heading into the kitchen. At least if he was there and Ian did wake up, there would be some warning and he could say he couldn't sleep and was going to make coffee or needed a glass of water or something.   
In the kitchen, under the bright light, Mick opened the wallet. Spotting Ian's drivers license right away, he pulled it out. As he pulled it out of its slot, two pictures fell onto the countertop, face down. Putting the wallet down, he turned his attention to the two pictures which looked like they had been in the wallet a while. The edges were frayed and worn but the pictures still intact as he flipped them over. The first one he turned over is of Ian, dressed in a gray t-shirt and a young woman with long dark hair down her shoulders in a black sweater. Her dark eyes are big and bright with a smile to match. They are hugging, Ian slightly taller than her, makes her look tiny as she has her arms tightly wrapped around him compared to his arms enveloping her in a bear hug. Mick had no idea who she was but they both looked happy.

The second picture was a lot older, it's edging more worn and a little water damaged. The picture cracked where it had been folded a few times but it didn't distort the image of the blond woman that stared back at him, smiling her wavy hair just down past her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes held a mischievous gleam to them.  
Picking up Ian's license, he notes the address before he puts in back where he found it but hesitates when he gets to the pictures. Picking them both up, he decides to hang onto them.


	4. Chapter 4

Just after eight a.m.... 

Walking down the street, he matched the numbers on the house to a scrap of paper in his hand “2119 South Wallace; this is it!” he said aloud, trying to psych himself up for what was about to happen as he looked both ways before crossing the street. The neighborhood wasn't unfamiliar, it had just been a while since he had been back in his old haunt so it made him feel a little...uneasy. 

Climbing the front steps, he rapped on the door, glancing around nervously. Behind the door, he could hear the commotion inside. They were definitely home whoever they were.  
He knocked again, more forcefully this time as they probably hadn't heard him. Sure enough, there were footsteps and the door opened. A young girl of about ten stood in front of him in overalls and t-shirt, her flaming red hair in pigtails and an inquisitive expression on her freckled face.  
“Hi, there!” Mick said to her  
“Who are you?” the redhead asked and inside Mick was starting to second-guess his decision to come here as the worst-case scenario ran through his mind 'Ian isn't who he says he is, he is actually straight and has a family...'  
“My name's Mickey..”  
“Like the mouse?”  
“Yeah, just like the mouse.” he smiled at the girl “Is your mom or somebody home?”  
“Mooommmmm!” The young girl called out “There's somebody named Mickey at the door....”  
“Coming Franny!” Came a voice and another, older redhead joined them at the door. The girl was definitely a spitting image of her mother.  
“Go on inside, Franny. Lunch will be ready soon.” The young girl skulked away, leaving them alone.  
A few seconds later, you could hear her yell “Liam! Give me the remote! It's My Turn!”  
“That's Uncle Liam to you!”  
“Wow, ok so with all the gingers, I think I am in the right place.”  
Debs scoffed “What can I do for you...Mickey, was it?”  
“Yeah, Mickey Milkovich. I'm looking for the family of Ian Gallagher.”  
“Why? If this is over some debt or favor he owes you, we don't know where he is. He's been gone for the better part of a year and a half now..and..I..” she crossed her arms “I don't think he's coming back.” Tears came to her eyes as she began to close the door in his face.  
“Wait!”  
“What?” This time, Debbie sounded annoyed.  
“What if I told you, I know where Ian is.”  
“I'd say you're a Fuckin' Liar!”  
“Please,I..I didn't know where else to go...and I..I need some answers.”  
Mick was trying to keep hold of the door while fishing his phone out of his other pocket and unlocking it.  
“Can I show you, please....” he flicked through pictures with one hand, finding one of himself and Ian lazily posing in their bed on a, equally lazy Sunday afternoon, heads on pillows with gray pillowcases, both of them smiling. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked at the picture himself before holding up his phone for the young redhead to see.  
“Oh my god! Ian!” her hand went slack on the door, tears in her eyes now too.  
“I need your fuckin' help.” He closed his eyes, pressing his thumb and finger to the bridge of his nose trying to make the tears go away but it was useless. Cold air whipped around him whispering and dancing carrying snow with it in big flakes all around them as they both shivered.  
“I don't know what to do!” he said with tears in his eyes “Please, can you help me or not?”  
Debs looked back into the chaos of the house and back at Mickey. 

“I'm Ian's younger sister, Debbie.” As she said this Mickey followed her into the porch.  
'Oh, Thank Fuck' came out from under his breath as relief washed over him at Debbie's answer.  
The house was warm, inviting and homey he noticed as they made their way through the living room, past a staircase that led to the second level of the house; to the kitchen located at the back. This was the first glimpse of Ian's life that Mick had gotten, Ian hadn't really said anything about his family.  
“Coffee?” Debbie offered.  
“Sure!”  
They made their way to the kitchen table where Mick finally sampled his coffee, it tasted exactly how Ian liked it.  
“So, this is where you grew up?” Mick looked around the room, sipping his coffee again.  
“Yep...Ian really hasn't mentioned us?”  
“He would, here and there, but he's never suggested coming here or anything like that. Would you happen to know why that would be?”  
“He had a bad falling out with our older sister, Fiona before she left... I...I guess I wasn't that nice to him either. I ended up yelling at him because I guess I partially blame him for Fiona leaving and I didn't want her to go. She's been a rock for this family and it's been weird around here without her.”  
There were heavy footsteps on the back stairs and they were greeted by another Gallagher, this one curly-haired, blue-eyed tall and lanky. He wore his coveralls for the bike shop he worked at, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
“Mornin' Debs, who's this?” He greeted the pair at the table as he came down over the last couple steps and headed to the coffee pot on the counter.  
“Lip, this is Mickey, Mickey, this is our oldest brother, Lip.”  
“Hey..Lip? Why they call you that?”  
“His name's actually Phillip.”  
“'C'mon Debs, no one calls me that anymore.” He went back to Mick's question “Because I've inherited our father's spite, alcoholism and the need to be a troublemaker.” he glanced at Debbie  
“Gallagher Genes,” They said together before breaking into smiles.  
“Inside joke,” Debs informed Mick as Lip came and joined them at the table.  
“Jeez, how many of you are there?”  
“Seven in all.” Debbie answered, “That boy in there is our brother, Liam and the girl that answered the door is my daughter, Franny.”  
“Geez.”  
“Our parents did a lot of drugs and fucked like rabbits.” Lip bluntly clarified “Who were they to deny the world another fucked up Gallagher.”  
Mick took the pictures out of his wallet, where he had been storing them safely, knowing that they meant a lot to Ian.  
“I found these pictures in Ian's wallet when I looked as his license to get this address.” Taking them out, he laid them out on the table for Deb and Lip to see. I was wondering if they mean anything to you?”  
“The blond is our mother, Monica.” Lip offered “She died of a brain aneurysm in there.” He pointed to the spot just past the threshold on the living room floor. She had bipolar, FYI, so does Ian.”  
“Eeesh..”  
“I'll spare you the rotten details.” Lip joked, emptying his coffee cup he went back to the pot on the counter.  
As Debs offered an explanation for the other photo as Lip came back and offered “More coffee?” adding more coffee to Mick's mug before sitting down again.  
“That's our oldest sister, Fiona. She basically raised us since we were babies. Fiona and Ian have always been really close. She would do anything for us, she's fiercely protective and loyal to her family but the falling out with Ian over his bipolar and everything else; I think pushed her over the edge.”  
“Yeah.” Lip agreed “After falling out with Ian, he went to jail for a bit and she decided that it was time to leave after coming into some money.” taking out a pack of smokes, he took one for himself, offered to Mickey who accepted as well. Taking out his lighter, he lit both before continuing “After making sure we were OK, she took off and we haven't seen her since. She calls every once in a while to check in and see how we're doin' and to say how much she misses us, but never mentions coming home.”  
“Fuck....We miss her...” Debs added after a few seconds of silence with an “Mmhm” in agreement from Lip.  
Relief washed over Mick completely as the awkward silence fell over them again. Crisis averted! As it turns out, it sounded like Ian has a very strong and supportive circle of siblings. This could actually make things a lot easier if they all approached this together.  
“So Ian is bipolar? That could explain a few things....”  
Mickey explained the situation, starting with him picking Ian up in Boystown and heading back to his apartment, leaving out some details of course. The latter part of the story moved on to Ian's nightmares and how bad they scare him waking him in the night and keeping them both up all hours with Ian sometimes being paranoid as fuck.  
“I don't know how much more of this that I can take. Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for him but things are really getting out of hand and I can't...” his voice broke a little “I just can't do it anymore on my own. I don't know where else to turn and I'm....I'm afraid...”  
“It's OK.” Lip spoke up “We're glad you came to us and to know that you've been taking care of our brother this whole time after helping him escape a bad situation.”  
Debbie was on her phone, making a quick call “V is coming over to watch Franny and Liam...”  
“Do we call Fiona?” Lip asked, “Give her a heads up on what's going on...”  
“Not yet, let's talk to Ian first,” Debs answered, grabbing her coat as V came in through the kitchen door bundled up in her fur-lined winter jacket, hood up over her head.  
“Thanks, V!” Debs said as she opened the door and everyone else filed out “I'll call you with an update!” 

“Ian!” Mickey called out as he unlocked the door to the apartment “Look who's here!”  
The door swung open and all the three of them could do was gasp in shock.  
Ian was sprawled out over the beanbag in the living room, on his back, naked. There was a porno playing on the TV which emitted various moans and grunts of pleasure to cheesy music. There was a box of tissues on the coffee table and good old hand lotion. Also on the table, a bright purple bong that had recently been used as the bowl was still smoking. Next to that, some ground up weed and a grinder Mickey recognized as his. The hand mirror from the bathroom sitting face-up, a razor blade sitting on it and residue of a white powder.  
“Ewww, Ian... Still Gross!” Debbie remarked this made Mick snicker.  
“What? I was the only other girl besides Fiona until Franny came along. Growing up with brothers is gross! I don't care what anyone says..”  
Lip started to speak but she held up a finger “Especially said, brothers!”  
“Fuck!” was all Mick could say as they moved into the room and he made his way to the table. Disappointment and sadness flooded through him, he really thought that Ian was better than this. Going to him now, he put two fingers to Ian's neck  
“He's got a pulse but it's weak...!”  
“I'm dialing 911!” Debs phone was already connected and ringing “What's the address here?”  
Mick rattled it off, struggling to get it out as he held Ian in his arms, sobbing.  
Between sobs he couldn't catch his breath; it felt like his lungs were sticking to his ribs; his heart ached as his world suddenly shattered into a million pieces.  
The tears came “No, no Please...Please...please...Ian, No!” he tried to get as close to Ian as he possibly could, sitting on the floor with Ian's upper body in his lap, leaning over him “Please, stay with me Ian, stay with me..the paramedics are on the way..I don't want to lose you, not yet, not like this...” The sirens were getting closer but to Mickey, it seemed like they were taking forever.  
“What's taking them so Fucking long!” he shouted as frustration got the best of him. Lip and Debbie stood next to Ian and Mickey, Debs crying into Lips' chest as her older brother was still taller.  
'Jesus, Ian...' Lip said quietly to himself 'What the hell were you thinking?'  
“Stay with me, Ian..I'm right here, alright, I'm right here.” Shaking, Mickey takes Ian's hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. “I know that this is corny and that we haven't really said it yet, but... I Love you. I want to show you just how much. Please...” Collapsing into sobs again “I'm not mad at you for this, yes, you fucked up but I'm not gonna hold that against you. I just want you to come back to me and we can work through this, together...Ian...” His body heaved with sobs as the paramedics pounded at the door and Lip went to let them in. 

Immediately, they beelined for Ian, pulling him reluctantly from a sobbing Mickey's arms, body still heaving. A medic put an oxygen mask over Mickey's face and was trying to talk him down as the other medics put Ian on the floor and began working on him and hooking up equipment. Mickey couldn't take his eyes off of Ian, his mind questioning everything that they were doing to him.  
“He's got a pulse, it's weak.”  
“Give him the Naloxone.”  
The senior medic turned to Lip “We were told it was a drug OD, any idea what he took?”  
“Uh, we weren't here but there's a bong on the table so weed, obviously... and...” Lip went over to the beanbag chair where they had found Ian and looked around near it before lifting it up and finding a small baggie. Lifting it up to the light, there was some white powder still at the bottom.  
“Maybe this will help.” He handed the baggie to the medic “Cocaine would be my guess. What hospital are you going to bring him to?”  
“Cook County, once we get him stable. There's not enough room in the ambulance but you can follow behind, meet us there. I will let the staff know you're coming.”  
“Thanks, we will leave in a few minutes, we just have to make a few phone calls.” He said, politely, taking his phone out of his pocket.  
On the floor, Ian began to come around, moaning and pushing at the paramedic's hands and this accompanied with his mental health history was all it took for them to mutually agree that they should strap him down for the ambulance ride. 

On the floor, Debs now sat with Mickey, an arm around him as they cried together even though they didn't really know each other that well. That would definitely have to change; they all needed to be strong now, for Mickey, for Ian.

Lip stepped into the closest room, which happened to be the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it with some difficulty as his hands shook. Gripping the edge of the sink he tried to steady himself as disbelief hit him that his own brother would do something like this. This was followed by a wave of reality. The fact that Ian could die hit him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and he nearly doubled over.  
Already grieving over a loss that hadn't yet happened, tears sprung to his eyes, hot and sharp they stung; falling down onto the porcelain sink into which he vomited.  
Hands shaking worse, he fumbled with the phone, dropping it onto the vanity next to the sink, it clattered. The racket it made against the porcelain seemed louder than it normally would.  
“Shit!”  
Suddenly his head was pounding, pulsing with every blink, every footstep. He was going to need something for the pain. Opening the medicine cabinet, he dialed a number with a sigh, dreading the call. Taking out the bottle of Advil, a small baggie fell out from behind it, down into the messy sink as the call picked up on the other end.  
“Hello?” the familiar female voice said sleepily  
Lip turned on the water, slowly rinsing off the baggie before holding it up to the light. Immediately he knew what it was.  
“Fiona? Hey Sis, it's Lip! Good to hear your voice...Listen, I'm sorry if I woke you up, I got no clue what time it is there, wherever you are...but I think you should come home...It's Ian.....” 


End file.
